New enemy
by Yuuki the weird fan
Summary: Cole had just been turned back into human but what does his scar do? And who is this new enemy? Read to find out! Oc included but only as a bad guy
1. chapter 1

**Yo!! I really wanted to do a ninjago story so here it is!! It took place after the day of the departure but before hands of time. I'm inventing my own villains and the fact that Cole is the youngest since I always wanted it that way and also for those who said he is the oldest, being a ghost don't make you age so he now is the youngest when he got hos bpdy back ;p**

 **Anyway I don't own ninjago cuz if I did this story would have happened ;)**

 **Almost forgot!! I have a bad not horriblly terribly maybe the worst grammer in the universe** **I still don't know how to rate sooooooo...**

Chap 1:

It was calm and quite at the temple and everyone was sound asleep until a loud crashed was heard. All 5 ninja rushed towards prepared for battle.

"I broke my sweet dreams just becaused of you?!" Kai hissed seeing it was Cole who had made the noise. He woke up to fetch a glass of water but a spider had land on his shoulder. He had freaked out and accidentally crashed the wall.

"Uh... Sorry?" Cole said unsure of himself. Its been this way for quite some times. He couldn't control his powers and was still adapting at being human again.

"Sorry won't fix the wall Cole!" Kai snapped. He's always in bad mood when he's awoken for nothing. Before he could snapped again, Nya told him to shut up and go back to bed. Surprisingly, he did. Once Kai, Lloyd and Nya was gone, Zane spoked

"You know you could have asked us?" He asked calmly. Cole only nodded and looked away. Zane then go back to his roon leaving only Jay and Cole. Jay had a small grin on his face and as if reading his mind, Cole nodded with a smile.

 _Time skip_

It was morning and Kai had just woken up and his mood was better since he had a good sleep. He looked around and realised that Jay's, Cole's and Zane's bed was empty.

"Huh? Where are they?" He asked to himself before getting out of bed and heading to tge bathroom.

Once he was done, he went down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Cole and Jay sleeping together on the floor in front of the TV. He shook his head, knowing Sensei Wu would be angry at them, and went to wake them up.

"Breakfast's ready!" Kai didn't get the time to be near them that as soon as Zane called out, Both of them were awake and ran pass Kai to the kitchen.

"What is it?!" Both Cole and Jay asked excitedly, where they got that energy from? Kai had no idea.

"Did you brushed your teeth?" Zane asked seeing they were still in Pjs.

"What do you take us for?" Jay said being over dramatic. However Zane insisted by raising an eyebrow at them "So?" He asked.

"No" they both answered in a small voice before going to do so.

Kai already prepared for the day sat down waiting for the others. Soon enough, Sensei Wu, Lloyd and Misako had joint in. It wasn't long either went both Cole and Jay had joined. They were still in Pjs though,... And were talking about how much of a mother Zane can be...

After they've eaten breakfast, Sensei Wu told them to go train. Cole and Jay once again went upstairs to change this time and went outside to train.

It was nice outside, the wind was refreshing them whenever they got too hot. They continue training until the alarm went crazy. All 5 boys rushed to the controlled room to see Nya, Wu and Misako.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as soon as they got in.

"I don't know! The radars signals that Nawasaki village **( I've just invented that)** is under attack by an unknown power source!!" She said quickly. Everyone rushed outside and was about to go save the day when they pulled to a stop. Kai turned around.

"You are still not coming" Kai said pointing at Cole.

"What?! Still? When can I go on missions? I don't know if you've notice, but I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!!" Cole hissed

"Sorry but you aren't coming until you can control your powers" Lloyd said sympathising with Cole. If someone knew the feeling of training very jard and still not allowed to go on missions, it was him.

"FINE!!" Cole yelled before going in his quaters.

It's been this way since he was human again Cole couldn't keep his powers at check. They went in some missions but they all resulted with the bad guys getting away, half the place destroyed and them being thrown in a bin. Of course, he wasn't allowed in mission until he controlled his power but the best thing is that they started to treat him like a kid. Sure he was the youngest one but really? At first he understood it was because he smashed everything he touched, but then even if he didn't smashed anything anymore they would do it for him and prevent him from touching stuffs, thus treating him like a kid. The smached wall was something else...

With Jay and the others:

"Man I feel bad for doing that to him" Jay whined. He was the only one along with Lloyd that treated him like before.

"Me too, do you think it was the right thing to do, I mean it's been a month now." Lloyd asked. He really is starting to wonder if preventing Cole from doing missions was the best thing to do... Okay, sounding like that really did make it sound like the worst thing to do.

"Yes! Until he manage that power of his, he isn't coming!" Kai hissed. He did really hate his hair getting messed up.

"I would agree with Kai. Each time he is here the enemies gets away and half the place is destroyed." Zane stated.

"Yeah, and I don't really appreciated the fact at being thrown in a bin!" Nya said a bit angrily. Jay and Llyod only sighed.

CRASH!!!

The sudden noise pulled the ninja out of their talk. The looked around and saw dark smoke in a distance. Speeding up they soon arrived to their destination. They couldn't see a thing as the smoke was too thick.

"Well well well, who do we have here?" A deep voice asked. The ninjas weren't talking due to the smoke but how was he talking?

"Ne? Cat got your tongue?" He said again. Slowly, the smoke turned purple and everyone could see and speak. Jay of course was the first one to do so.

"Who are you!! And how did you turn that smoke into purple. Its awesome..." He yelled the two first parts and murmured the last one. This however earn him a slap from Kai.

"Well I'm Poison" He said and stepped closer to the ninjas for them to see. He had deep purple eyes and long black hair. He wore a dark purple gi matching his eyes.

"What so you want!" Kai asked tightening his grip on his weapon.

"You see dear red ninja, I want something very special but you ninjas are in my way." He said a wide sadist grin on his face. Kai off course got pissed by the lack of response and was about to attack. But Poison had summoned his purple gas which stated to glow before surrounding Poison. The gas engulfed him and he diappeared and insead was 5 giant poisonous spider.

"Kyaaaa!!! Spiders!! Get them away from me!!" Both Jay and Nya yelled before backing away

"Come on we need to fight them!!" Lloyd shouted. They all noded, a bit shakily, but noded.

 _Timeskip_

It took hours for them to defeat the spiders and Jay had been poisoned. They hurried to the temple, summoning their elemental dragons.

 **Mwuhahahah-cough cough!! I still can't do a good diabolic laugh -,- I cliff hanger you!!! ;p Now if you wanna the next chap I wanna reviews v' Plzzzz? Anyway you can give me suggestions and tell me my mistakes. Also Kai is the oldest in this did I mention it? Anyway this took me 3 days so I hope it was worth it!!**

 **BTW who's ur fav? Let me know in the comments. ;p**


	2. Chap 2

**Well I kinda wanna continue this right now ' Hope ots still good though...** **I wished I was but no I don't own ninjago *sniff sniff***

Chap 2

The ninjas hurried to the temple as fast as they could. Jay had been poisoned and was unconscious. The poison was purple and could be seen going up Jay's veins. His skin had also gone white and he was breathing harshly and well as coughing a lot.

"Almost there! Hang with me Jay!" Nya said worriedly looking at her lover. She didn't want to lose him when they've just starting to date normally.

The trip back to the temple took only half an hour or even less but to them it seemed an eternity. Finally, they landed and hurried inside. Wu and Misako was ready to tend Jay being already informed. But it seems Cole was left out. He stood god smacked when he caught sight of Jay. Jay was in the medical room (made by Nya to tend injuries along with Zane) but Cole was not allowed to enter. At first he thought becaused it was they were tending the injuries and he would be in the way. But then even when the whole team ,except jay was out he was still not allowed to see Jay.

"Why can't I see him!!" He exclaimed but the others shushed him away and send him to his quarters. To say Cole was upset was an understatement. He wanted to see his best friend but the others wouldn't let him... they don't really let him do much now anyway... Sighing he laid on his bed on the top bunk.

He didn't want to eat but Zane would spoofeed him if he didn't eat. So he made his way down seeing it was almost time for dinner anyway.

Once down, everyone was looking at him like he've grown a pair of head.

"What??" He asked unsure but no one answered but instead started to eat. They all ate in silence like they were hiding something from Cole. Said boy had enough.

"What is it? You guys keep giving me weird looks and why can't I see Jay?" He asked

"Well you see you can't see Jay because he's too injured" Nya said

"What?! I've seen worst!!" He said wanting to see his Best Buddy

"Well its a no!" Kai snapped

"But...-"" I said no!!!""He's my best friend" Cole stared but was cut by Kai and thus he mumbled the last part to himeself before going to his quarters.

 _Time skip_

It was dark and everyone was asleep except for Cole who had a plan to see his friend. Slowly he sneak out of the room and went inside the medical room. Slowly opening the door he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Containing his yelp, he turned his head to be face to face with fortunately Lloyd.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. Cole wasn't suppose to be here

"I really wanted to see Jay" Cole daid looking at Lloyd. Immediately, the older gaze soften. He knew how close those were and it was unfair for him not being able to see his best friend.

"You can go, I won't tell anybody about it" Lloyd said and Cole looked at him like he was a hero.

"Really?" Cole asked and at Lloyd positive nodded he didn't waste another second before going in, still quietly. Lloyd stayed outside to play the guard.

Once inside Cole searched for the light and went near his best friend bed. He was surprised by what he saw and didn't expect that. He slowly went out to fetch Lloyd ti get an explanation.

"Lloyd?" He called out once at the door "what happened to Jay?" He asked and Lloyd try explaining the events

"Are you sure about that?" Cole asked

"Yes why? Is there something wrong?" Lloyd asked worried.

"Yeah actually, he has ni injury nor paler skin and no purple lines, Jay seems fine" Cole pointed out and as if on purpose, Jay woke up and walk to them.

"What am I doing here guys?" He asked sleepily. Lloyd could not believe his eyes. 2 mins ago, on his shift, he was on the edge of life and death and now he was up and walking like nothing had happened

"Are you alright Jay?" Lloyd asked looking at him up and down trying to see anything of the attack

"Yeah." Jay answered confused. Cole looked at him and back at Lloyd and to Jay again.

"What was supposed to be so bad that I couldn't see him? A little blood?" Cole hissed. Why would they prevent him from not seeing Jay if nothing was that bad? They better had a good explaination.

"I'll go get Nya. Jay stay here!" Lloyd yelled oit already running and completely ignoring Cole.

Looking left to right was still confused about him being here.

"Cole do you know why I'm here?" Jay asked his little buddy. Cole sighed and looked at him

"You and the others were out on an mission and when you guys returned you were badly hurt." Cole resumed.

"Hurt how?" Jay asked

"I don't know, I wasn't with you guys but I remember seeing you paler" Cole said dewp in thought. Soon Lloyd came back with Nya.

"Jay you alright?" She asked looking for any sigb of hurt with her eyes.

"Yeah" Jay said again going in a mini day dream about Nya

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asked snapping Jay back to reality.

"We were facing a guy name Poison but he make us fight his giant spiders and I don't know." Jay said concentrating hard to remember the evens.

Cole had his eyes wide, spiders? That Poison guys could control spiders? Oh no! He hates spiders, especially if they are poisonous. In short, he hates any poisonous animals and if they were small, that's worst. Do tell him the guy can control all poisonous animal!! Yes?

Lost in his own panicked world, he didn't notice the others had left and a small spider looking at him.

"Cole~" A sweet bitter voice called out his name snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking left to right he saw no one.

"Cole~" the voice called out again. Cole looked around again his eyes landing on the small spider. The spider had red eyes and Cole couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Cole~" the voice called out yet again but this time he found himself in total darkness. He looked around but everything wad pinch black. He called out for his brothers but no kne response except for that sweet bitter voice calling his name again.

"Cole~! Over here!" It said and Cole just looked around. He knew that voice but from where? He couldn't place it.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the darkness and he had to shelt his eyes from it. When the light lowered its brightness. He could belived what he saw. Here stood a young women on her late 20's with long black hair. She was tall and wore a black dress.

"Mom?" Cole called out. How could he not recognised his mother's voice.

"Yes Cole it's me." She said still in that sweet bitter voice. Why was it bitter? Cole had know idea and didn't care. He didn't waste a second to hug her.

 **Cliff hanger!! Mwuhahahah-*cough cough* The day I laugh diabolically right will be the day I finish this story... which will not happened anytime soon. Did you like the story? Let me know and give me suggestions and also any part yoy don't understand, let me know.**

 **Oh yeah, Ninjacat I forgot the numbers, I rate it like that because its going to be M later on ;)**

 **Hope you guys like it! Yo!!**


End file.
